Motherless Child
by SaintOfAngst
Summary: Each Child had a mother in the cyclic revolution of their existence. The embodiment of who they once were or what they represent is their last mystery. Series of the characters childs presented in free form verse. Why does Kiyohime mirror the darkness in Shizuru? What inherent trait makes Duran such a staunch guardian of Natsuki's emotions? Experimental writing for all twelve.
1. Kiyohime

first of all...i want to apologize to everyone impatiently waiting for chapter 23 of Last Sacrifice...i PROMISE im diligently working on that chapter...it will be up...soonly...got sidetracked by this project at the moment...i do hope you will forgive this little saint's indiscretions...and find these next works i post to your liking...so... this piece is the first in a series of twelve poems i am attempting to compose based on each individual child of the himes...a friend on deviant art challenged me to write this series and i simply could not let the gauntlet fall without picking it up...lol...she's promised that once the 12 poems are up...she will begin the artwork to accompany each one...i am sooo looking forward to seeing her artistic take on these words...also...if you want to see this poem in its original form..check out my deviant art site...you'll find me under SaintOfAngst of course...lol...i was very pleased the way the poem looks on the da site...i did a lot of work with the fonts and presentation so check it out if you want to see how this author...envisioned the piece to be displayed...enough bullshit chatter...i hope you enjoy my representation in words of kiyohime... -insert obligatory disclaimer here-

_"Unrequited love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart."_  
_~~Christina Westover~~_

* * *

**KIYOHIME**

**In memories past my mother Opehila**  
Drown her heartbreak in a watery grave of love's last elegy...  
Taking with her into that deep oblivion a love that never was  
Sinking like hope into the wet embrace of the only lover  
Fate deemed she should ever hold...death.  
**And I wept at the loss of that mother.**

**Born from the unholy union of unrequited love and madness  
**I am no shadowed stranger to the bitter taste of devotion rejected.  
It fuels my cold blooded veins with a poison that leeches out on each breath I take  
Killing that which most I desire...demand...bleed.  
**And I wept at the loss of that lover.**

**Anchin...do you yet realize the monster your callous refusal has created  
**Do the bones of your ancient betrayal, entombed in a monk's silent cowl,  
Ache in empathetic anguish with each lost paramour  
That slips through my hungry arms?  
For it was you, old friend...dead liar...never lover...who left my heart orphaned  
On the banks of the river Hidaka; drenched in crippled hope of ever being worthy of  
Adoration.  
**And I wept at the loss of that woman.**

**Destined to be but a wandering child of covetous desires...a savage orphan of blind  
**Obsessiveness...  
I'll paper the cracks in this ancient heart with the broken promises of a thousand more  
Lies...  
Salvation nothing but a borrowed moment of unrealized schizophrenia,  
Forever unguarded on the banks of the abyss this absence of acceptance has fathered.  
**And I wept at the realization of that condemnation.**

**~end~**

* * *

did a lil research on kiyohime, duran and the others and found some very cool references to actual legends mixed into the creation of each child in the anime...gonna be working that into the poems if i can...thus the obscure referencing of Anchin/Hidaka River...part of the legend of Kiyohime...let me know how you liked/didn't like this piece...i can use all opinions in fleshing out the ones to follow... the next poem to be posted in this series...**DURAN**...thanks so much for taking the time to read my work... =)

~the saint~


	2. St Vlas

i realize i said that DURAN would be the next poem posted...but just wasn't feeling it...no inspiration for that one yet...i found myself preoccupied instead with sister yukariko's child...st. vlas...and thus the next poem in this series...i've incorporated several genres of symbolism into the piece...little hints concerning the personality of this child that in some fashion compliment the traits/character flaws exhibited by yukariko throughout the series...thanks for taking the time to give something a little out of the ordinary a read...comments/criticisms always welcomed :)

_"Love is the child of illusion and the parent of disillusion."_  
**~Miguel de Unamuno~**

* * *

**ST. VLAS**

_**Conceived**_ of martyr's blood in the mouth of a virgin's prophecy...  
I stand silent vigil over the purgatorial landscape of a thousand unanswered prayers.  
You know my name yet fear to embrace this orphaned child of fiery keys and toppled kingdoms.  
Forgiveness and Mercy...nothing more than the bastard sons of a mother who still has tears to weep  
None are found innocent nor worthy of apocalyptic salvation in this barren womb of Babylon...  
For unto me is given everlasting judgment and tribulation reckoning.  
**Child of Revelations...I am named _Pale Horse_.**

_**Conceived**_ in golden Discord through Paris's ancient lust...  
I stand silent vigil outside impregnable, city gates.  
Troy's euphemistic hymen left yet unspoiled by breech of forceful penetration.  
In my belly, deception squirms...a nest of angry maggots eating away at a soulless corpse;  
My breath an empty gift of duplicity clutched between the teeth of midnight assassins.  
A narcissistic beauty's borrowed love found chained beneath the bloody sands of Homer's immortal  
War.  
**Child of hollow virtues...I am named _Trojan Horse_.**

_**Conceived**_ from within the iron maiden minds of masochistic strategists...  
I stand silent vigil over the black and white possibilities of this civilized battleground.  
Master manipulator...orchestrator of subterfuge and false complacency...  
My pawns silently bleed your queen with a delusion of her imminent victory.  
Your desire for my subjugation collects like bitter ashes in the mouth of your crownless king...  
Realizing too late the mistakes built upon the folly of a vanquished reign. Illusion is mine!  
**Child of games and rusting thrones...I am named _White Knight_ Horse.**

_~game over~_


	3. Gakutenou

**hi again**...here is my third poem in the series...i chose to showcase Gakutenou this time not because he was like the BEST looking child...lol...quite the contrary i thought him the WORST...in terms of artistic depiction...i DID love him inspite of his crappy looks though...it was his energy that piqued my curiosity...made me want to flesh out in words what i imagined this child to truly represent...one can easily see midori's personality through the words of this poem...so out there and gogogogo...anyway...i'll let you read and draw your own opinions...hella huge thanks to everyone who read/commented on this series...trust me..i Do realize that poetry is not the most popular creative medium...but i LOVE it...no restrictions...freedom to write as weird as i want to write...its art outside the box...so thanks again all you closet poetry freaks...lol...you're in good company...cheers and enjoy!

_"I prefer the folly of enthusiasm to the indifference of wisdom."_  
**-Anatole France-**

* * *

**GAKUTENOU**

**Rise up!** _Oh you mothers of blasted youth!_  
Let not your wheels spin in self defeating obscurity!  
My voice rides the winds of diversity...the awakening conscious of a generation born howling at  
Ginsburg's bourbon moon.  
**Idealistic and opinionated...**  
Open eyed insecurities inked upon the skin tell the story of your convictions.  
Do not define yourself by the sum of society's stereotypes and judgmental hypocrisies.  
Seize the road in madness and idealistic joy...  
_The blaze of your engine...ageless in a red orbit of ever evolving chaos._

**Rise up!**_ Oh you mothers of intellectual revolution!_  
Let not your wheels spin in measured conservatism!  
My voice rides the winds of justice...the disillusioned growl of a generation born squirming beneath  
the boot of a patriarchal father.  
**Zealous and dangerous...**  
A plague of discontent gathers like locusts on the horizon of darkening lawlessness.  
Do not let go unchallenged the sins of a society's malfeasance and dogmatic worship.  
Seize the road in deliverance and passionate joy.  
_The blaze of your engine...ageless in a red orbit of ever evolving chaos._

**Rise up!**_ Oh you mothers of insatiable curiosity!_  
Let not your wheels spin mired in the dull eyed complacency of boredom!  
My voice rides the winds of adventure...the carefree flamboyance of a generation born exalting the  
ideology of the now.  
**Egotistical and flirtatious...**  
An unbroken spirit collecting memories like souvenirs discovered in uncharted territories of the heart.  
Do not shackle your freedoms to the societal norms of the mundane.  
Seize the road in hedonism and impulsive joy!  
_The blaze of your engine...ageless in a red orbit of ever evolving chaos._


	4. Kagutsuchi

HUGE thanks to all who took the time to read this series...it's awzum to see so many give poetry a lil try...i was inspired to take on the huge task of putting Mai's child into prose form this week...well...actually it took me two weeks to compose...kagutsuchi is such a strong...multifaceted child that i needed a lil more time to flesh this one out...i've incorporated several Japanese legends into the poem...the fire god Honokaguchi...who burned his mother to death upon his birth...and the Ho-Oo...japanese version of the phoenix...i think i was able to blend them quite nicely into a poem that does justice to mai's child...i never realized just how difficult it would be to come up with 12 poems for this series...lol...but i intend to see it through to the end...not sure where the muse will lead me regarding the next poem...i can promise myself imma work on a certain poem...then sit down to write...and end up in an entirely different direction...anyway...do enjoy the read =)

_"The phoenix hope, can wing her way through the desert skies, and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes and rise."_  
**-Miguel de Cervantes-**

* * *

**KAGUTSUCHI**

**Downward** spiraling falling in purgatorial flames  
**O**cher shadows swallowing the afterbirth in brilliant nightmare...  
**M**emories like teeth from a draconian birth...mother's milk soured ash in the mouth of a newborn babe left clutching at her crumbling corpse.

_**No arms! No arms to hold me!**_  
_**I remembered I cried...**_  
_**I dreamt I was loved...**_

**B**ut death fell like a heavy star...my bones melting into the eight fiery pits that welcomed my traitorous  
infancy with surrogate arms and rumbling breath...  
**D**estiny forever sealed with a grieving father's kiss upon the unforgiving blade Ame no Ohabari.  
**W**ho is **Honokaguchi** that he should weep in his solitude for the embrace of a mother he never knew?

**Upward** climbing rising in rejuvenating flames  
**P**roud wings sweeping the shadows of humanity's offal searching for a bride of righteous heart.  
**O**h Beautiful God of the Never Dead...guardian of the flames of rebirth...I cremate memories of past lives on the pyre of chaotic annihilation.

_**Ever burned! Ever burned in the arms of the inferno!**_  
_**I remembered I died alive...**_  
_**I dreamt I lived but to die...**_

**I** soar upon the song of an infinite, midnight sky...my bones bursting against the obsidian darkness in a celestial fall of awareness; aromatic and finite.  
**D**estiny forever sealed in the burning brilliance of a phoenix down.  
**W**ho is **Ho-Oo** that he should weep on this altar of self sacrifice waiting for a mother he never knew?

**Dormant** sleeping suspended in simmering flames  
**T**he Red Prophecy demands this orphaned child be awakened by the tears of his mother.  
**C**ompassion and Piety...twin suns that shield the innocent within the hearts of kismet's union...immortal and mortal coil bound by fated diligence.

_**Ever sealed! Ever sealed in the faith of the fallen!**_  
_**I remembered the death of a child...**_  
_**I dreamt of the birth of a mother...**_

**A **mother who cradled my memory inside the tomb of her forgotten love...my bones stirring at the break of her cries rattling the cage of this imprisoning curse...her voice speaking me alive.  
**D**estiny momentarily unsealed in the righteous wake of a winged firestorm...a new reality woven into the fabric of a legend.  
**I** am **Kugutsuchi** that I should arise victorious from the ashes of a thousand burned mothers.

**E N D**


	5. Hari

back again with the fifth installment of the series...i decided to take on the onerous task of creating a worthy piece of prose for Hari...not much was known about akane's child...so i went with the tiger theme and came up with three totally different takes on the child...first stanza is a nod to the poet william blake and his epic poem "The Tyger"...second stanza is based on the hindu goddess Durga and the tiger she rode into battle against the gods of the uprising...Damon...i LOVED this comparission btw...last stanza is pure anime based...i hope you guys enjoy the read...this was a difficult child to work with...lol...but i think i did a pretty good job! thanks again to all who left a comment...your feedback is deeply appreciated... :)

_ "What immortal hand or eye dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_  
** -William Blake-**

* * *

**HARI**

**TORA! TORA! TORA!**

I have been _**cursed**_with the name **CROWNLESS PRINCE**...**Child of Twilight and Shadows**.  
Who with foot sore stealth doth prowl the misty labyrinth of Eden's Garden;  
The domain of my kingdom rising and falling...oceanic mirage amidst the green waves of a drowning jungle.  
See me not as creeps the prince of death?  
Swift and Final...the decree of judgment in this royal court falls merciless upon its feudal subjects.  
Instinct doth bade me act upon the baser nature inherent in this unrepentant beast...  
While some cruel God did _**bless**_ the little lamb with the stigmata of Blake's Bright duality.

**And there shall be no rest...no rest for the wicked!**

**TORA! TORA! TORA!**

I have been **_blessed _**with the name **DAMON**...**Child of Myth and Legend.  
**Who in faithful servitude doth tether my golden leash to fated Mother Durga.  
Ten times Ten I leap invincible into the chaos of division...a clash of chakras preordained in the dusty mouths of the Sanskrit Gods.  
Hear me not as roars God's oath from the mouth of this faithful companion?  
Immortal and Unvanquished...I stand blooded upon the broken swords of the fallen, my back unbent beneath the weight of Pavarti's vengeance.  
Destiny doth turn upon the rusted spoke which drives the wheel of karmic reincarnation into the ages...  
While some frightened Devi did _**seal**_ my fate beneath the muddy waters of the River Ganges.

**And there shall be no rest...no rest for the wicked!**

**TORA! TORA! TORA!**

I have been **_sealed_ **with the name **ORPHANED CUB**...**Child of Shattered Dreams and ****Loneliness.  
**Who lays in uneasy slumber in the womb of the Unsummoned...unborn yet alive in dreamless sleep.  
A mother's red need manifests the calling and my soul rises beneath the touch of her voice, born yet again into this pitted world of violence.  
Feel me not as rips the claws through spoken clay and water?  
Egocentric and Arrogant...I am coupled in deliberation and deed with a mother's vulnerable charm; living the dream of the hunt in a reality where I do not exist  
Compulsion doth bind my will to hers in an endless nightmare of serial need.  
While some cruel God did _**curse**_ my heart with a never awakened dream for Love.

**And there shall be no rest...no rest for the wicked!**

**END**


End file.
